The Amazing World of Gumball: The Insipid
by demiajaie
Summary: The Wattersons have a new neighbor! Who is... exactly... as he seems... Wait! Before you scroll down, you must know that this neighbor doesn't seem normal in anyway! How do they affect the neighborhood? How do they affect all of Elmore, and potentially the World? Have a read to find out.
1. Chapter 1 The new arrival

It was an incredibly lazy Saturday. Roughly 11:30 am. A family of five would most likely watch the super bowl while it's on.

Four of The Wattersons were in the living room, enjoying this occasion. One more than the the others.

"Pass the ball! Pass the ball! C'mon C'mon! If I were there in my younger years, I would have schooled all of them! I've won 4 Super Bowls!" Richard exclaimed from where he sat.

"Dad, even if that was true, it's highly improbable for the players to hear you through the TV screen." Anais inquired.

"Keep yelling dad! I think there'd be some kind of wave link sending messages to the players." Darwin exclaimed.

"Well yes! What does it look like I'm doing?!" Richard replied loudly.

"Oh that's ridiculous." She grumbled.

"Oh yeah? Well this one time, I yelled at our team to win, and they won. Coincidence? I think not." Darwin countered.

"Oh wow I'am surrounded by sUuUch intellects." Anais commented sarcastically.

"Thank you Anais. You know a smart guy when you see one." Gumball said ignorantly. Finally speaking from where he sat.

"Oh come on you fat lazy pieces of turd! Unlike you all I maintain a healthy diet..." Richard complained... Before his stomach growled. "Does any one know where the hot dogs and dipping sauce are?" He blurted.

"Oh yeah, I threw them away." Gumball said. Before the rest of them gasped.

"You could have given it to a homeless person! You're not supposed to waste food like that dude." Darwin shouted.

"Well I'm afraid of dad and grandpa Frankie's genes being manifested into my metabolism. So my inner fatness might have told me to eat it, so I got rid of the junk food before it could. In conclusion it's waste either way." Gumball explained. The three of them just gazed at him dumb founded.

"It's another phase." Nichole called out to them from the kitchen, then set a freshly baked pie on the table. The fragrance, caught Richard's attention. He followed it, and attempted to pinch a piece out for himself but Nichole had pretty quick reflexes, allowing her to smack his hand away. Richard winced and sucked on his sore fingers.

"Not every thing cooked in this house is made for you Richard."

She grumbled. "It's for our new neighbor." She stated.

"That weird one that wears a black cloak all the time?" Darwin asked

His mother nodded before deciding to set the pie somewhere safer for it to cool.

"Mom I don't think he's going to accept this gift. I don't even think he'd want to hear your voice or even look at you! He doesn't even allow insects to crawl on his front lawn..." Anais warned.

"D'aww I'm sure he's just shy. I'd be grumpy to if my neighbors didn't do anything to make me feel welcome." Nicole stated before walking to the windowsill and retrieved the gift. "You can come to if you like." She ensured her children.

Anais and Darwin shook Their heads, looking a little scared. Gumball shrugged and smiled.

"Just to make sure he doesn't try anything." He lied. The true reason was to see what this "new neighbor" was like for himself.

...

Outside they found that his home was just like they described. For some reason everything around it, compared to the other houses, was grey and dull. The plants looked dead, and a stormy cloud loomed over the house, while every other part of the neighborhood remained bright and sunny. Gumball was rather shaken by this and was already anticipating on going back home

After seeing this Nichole still tried her best to look friendly. She rang the doorbell with her free hand and waited for an answer...

"WELP! Looks like no one's home... Maybe next time!" Gumball said before attempting to leave, Nicole however, was able to quickly grab her son by the back of his sweater, before he could escape without having to look back at him.

He whined and shuddered when the door opened. Worst of all, it was one of those creaking doors...

Sure enough, the man... or whatever he is, himself, peeped to see who it was.

"Hi! My name's Nicole, and this is my son Zack, though we prefer to call him Gumball. We hope that you'll enjoy your stay in this–"

"Bright..." He grunted in a deep raspy voice.

"Oh yeah. The sun is usually at its brightest at this time of the day. Isn't it beautiful?" She commented.

"NO IT IS NOT BEAUTIFUL! STOP GROWING!" He seemed to yell at Nicole with first sentence, and then at the sky with the second.

"What?" Gumball finally spoke.

"The universe is too big! So big that even the stars are a waste of energy! Why must they be so apparent and so hot? Not to mention everything being so old, I mean we're talking millions and billions of years of what? Rocks? Gas? Clouds? And balls of evil heat." He ranted.

"What are you suggesting?" She asked.

"I'm suggesting that everything in existence is uneducated, pointless and ugly. And you're a good example of that, lady!" That same finger he used to point at her, knocked the pie right out of her hand.

At this point Nicole would have given him a round house kick to the stomach, launching him across his living room. But the most important thing that she learned from anger management classes, was that two wrongs never made a right.

"Alright Gumball, I think we've heard enough." She stated calmly before beginning to walk back to their home expecting her son to follow.

Gumball looked up at him, "H-hey mister... Everything in the universe is relevant, Einstein said so."

He stuttered.

He bent down to his height and scowled. "Well then prove it."

...

The scene is now set in the library, where Gumball was looking through a rather large book.

"What the what? That can't be possible! How can things be relevant, if video games weren't created yet?" He then slammed it shut, but it was revealed to be an inspirational novel. "Oh. Wrong book."

"There you are." A familiar voice piped.

"Oh hey Anais, Darwin. Our neighbor was probably right. Einstein's an idiot. I bet no one's ever heard of him." Gumball grumbled.

"Well that's what we came to the library for. To learn more about the universe. How it began, how it's going to end, and to see if theories, are correct." Anais explained.

"Don't we have the internet for that?" Darwin asked.

"Well when we read books it uses up a lot less energy." She countered

Gumball smiled. Of course he would want to help out with something like this.

...

Their father had the same intentions. But it was very strange.

They were by the sidewalk in front of their house. There were candles set everywhere, and a circle drawn with chalk around them as they surrounded it.

Of course his children questioned if he was sure about this.

"Of course I'm sure. I saw it in the premier episode of my new favorite show.

Now to tell you the story of how the universe came to be. It all started, when Mother Nature rose from the clouds and created all the things. But then, the spirit of energy attacked the sun and the earth was formed."

The boys nodded their heads, but Anais knew better.

"...That's not how it happened!" She hollered.

"Is too!" Richard countered. "Now, if we squirt ketchup on the ground-"

As soon as Richard brought out the bottle and squired it,

Their rude new neighbor slammed his door open.

"Gah! Wasting food for stupid reasons? How disgusting. Did you ask the ketchup's permission to do that or not?!"

The four of them looked at each other confused.

This guy must be mentally disturbed or something.

All Richard did was slowly shake his head, 'no'.

"I... Will... Legally sue you for common ketchup indecency!" He then whipped out a rod. It had a glowing grey colored crystal at the top of it. The crystal shot a beam which landed a direct hit on Richard.

"DAD!" The kids cried in unison, as their father fell to the ground. Once he did his his bright pink color faded into a dull grey. They gathered around Richard to see if he was still breathing. Once they were sure he was still alive they called for their mother for assistance.

...

Richard was laying on his bed looking grey and miserable. If someone would have hit him he would have gotten over it easily, but this time something was affecting him. Of course his family members tried how best to comfort him.

"My body may be in one piece, but my heart isn't." He mumbled and sniffled.

"N'aww it'll okay honey. Do you want to watch 'Thing fall together'?" Nicole asked.

"Ew. That show is too interesting."

Everyone around him gasped. "Oh no we're loosing him! Don't worry dad! We shall confront this mysterious cloaked villain, find dad a cure and bring him to justice! Or my name's not Gumball."

"And Darwin!" His brother added.

"And we are a team?" They said in unison.

"That rarely fails." Nicole added.

"Well mom you're usually not part of the team but we'll let you in on it this time." Gumball ensured.

So the 3 Wattersons set off to their neighbor's to find potential cures and weaknesses, while Anais stayed and looked after Richard.

...

 **Credit to MarioWario. She inspired me to write this story. So it kinda belongs to her. You can check out her channel. Also I had to Add an Oc in there unfortunately. (I despise OCs). But in order for the story to make more sense I guess I had to. More chapters to come**


	2. Chapter 2 Fixing the problem

As expected the kids just slammed the door of the gloomy household open. "You're reign of terror is over sir." Gumball declared, striking a pose. The 'villain' just stared at them and simply said.

"Firstly I never reigned over any evil, I tried to warn your idiot parents the best way I could by being painfully honest, and when you rejected my teachings I had to show them the hard way and if you don't like it you're just going to have to deal with it. Secondly, how are three small, boring children going to defeat me?"

Anais shrugged. " I dunno," She put her thumb and index finger on her chin. "We haven't really thought out a plan yet."

"Well if you're just going to come here and not do anything then you might as well just leave... Go on, shoo... **MOVE!"**

Reluctantly they left the house.

...

The kids sat in a circle in the middle of their room feeling hopeless.

"Welp that was anticlimactic." Gumball commented.

"Tell me about it" Darwin replied.

Anais however seemed to be closing her eyes and thinking about something. " _Small, boring children..."_ The words echoed in her head. " _Small, boring... boring_ _ **BORING!"**_

"Guys!" She suddenly sprang up.

"That guy just foolishly revealed his weakness, Fun!"

Her brothers looked at her dumb founded as usual.

"He thinks we can't beat him because we're boring! He feels that nice and enjoyable things have no purpose in the world! And hates wasting food too... Something that makes others happy must make him more vulnerable!"

Even with that explanation, her brothers still didn't understand. So she put it together in the stupidest way she could.

"Boring good for bad guy, Fun bad for bad guy."

"Oooooohh!" Darwin Marveled.

"Wait wait wait... What kinda fun are _you_ suggesting?" Gumball asked suspiciously.

"Well maybe study up on how stars are born, or how they die, or how super novas are for–" Anais suggested only to be interrupted by her brothers' snoring. They woke up when she began to protest.

"Oh come on! Stars are one of the most interesting things in our universe!"

"No they aren't! Video games are!"

Gumball argued.

"Video games that's it!" Darwin exclaimed.

The walking fish stuffed the disc 'Elmoro Kart 8' into the console as he put the tv at full volume.

"Darwin to be honest, I can't believe your small brain would enable you to think of something like this. I'm impressed." Anais commented

"I dunno if that was an insult or a compliment, but I'll take it." He said with an (in character) smile.

They started up the game and the exciting and energetic theme of Elmoro kart 8 began to play very loudly. He attached some speakers to it and opened the windows, making sure the music could be heard by their neighbors.

"As we move on to the next phase of your 'in-genius plan' what do you suggest we do when he comes in?" Gumball interjected.

"We expose em' to the enjoyment and power of millennial technology!" Darwin declared.

After a few minutes of the game's theme blasted through the neighborhood, the man or whatever he was slammed the door open, with the staff still in hand.

"You backwards excuse for a family! Not only are you disturbing me, you disrupting the miserable peace of this neighborhood!"

"Miserable peace?" Darwin peaked behind the irritated being to see the entirety of the outside was grey and dull.

His opponent snarled and held his staff toward the walking fish getting ready to fire.

"You're not gonna take away OUR happiness sir!" Darwin called out bravely

The 10 year old aquatic life form reached for his phone but it wasn't there. It was no where to be seen.

"Uh guys I think I forgot it upst–"

Before he could explain anything Darwin was shot.

The cat and rabbit children called out to their fish brother as he fell to the ground and began to lose his color.

...

Later that day Darwin sat next to his adoptive father in bed looking as bored and as miserable as he did. "Ugh you know what? I hate Elmoro games." He announced grumpily. "Yeah me too! It would be better to read books about how mountains are formed than to play any of those silly video games!"

Anais, Gumball and their mother all shook their heads where they sat.

"We're losing them." Nicole said worriedly in a hushed tone. The two most optimistic people in their family had their happiness taken away from them. "Kids, you know all the things I saw as insignificant distractions? Your games? Your computers? Your phones?" Nicole asked. Her two children looked up at her innocently and answered. "Yeah?" Nicole's face turned from sad to very determined. "Welp, their significant now."

...

The two siblings stood in the living room. They had moved the couch tables and shelves away so there could be plenty of space in the center of the room. In that space, there were toys, computers phones and hand held consoles.

"Ok Gumball what's the most fun you could ever do right now?"

Anais asked. "Play Elmoro kart triple crash for the game sphere? I saved it from when I was 5. Heard it was the best in the series."

Gumball suggested, before Anais shook her head. "Uh, uh. We need something ALL of us can enjoy. EVEN for boring people."

"You mean A PARTY!?" Gumball asked with enthusiasm as a large grin appeared on his face.

"Well um I was thinking more of a daisy the donkey cosplay." She then held her daisy the donkey and sally the snake plushes up to show her brother who's enthusiasm deteriorated.

"Aw c'mon! Our world's happiness is at stake! And you want us to play with DOLLS!? That's an activity so unfulfilling that even a baby would abandon their toys and pitter away at a phone. This isn't dolly tale 3 where the kid had to grow up before abandoning their toys. The world is changing Anais!" Gumball snapped.

The younger sibling was left speechless for a while. Before saying "FINE! We'll invite some of your friends over and letting THEM decide!"

...

The sitting room was filled with people of all ages dancing and laughing and shoving their faces in with snacks.

Carrie had already possessed an obese yellow man because one of the main reasons she comes to parties of the living is to eat and also since Darwin was ill and he wasn't around to assist her.

While Tobias tried to flirt with other ladies who were gossiping and chatting at certain areas only to be expectedly rejected by all of them.

Gumball and Anais stood by the sidelines silently while watching all this unfold. The older Watterson had smug look on his face, he was then about to speak up before Anais interrupted. "Now is the time to save the happiness of Elmore, not to gloat."

Gumball's looks didn't falter. "Well we're going to save everyone's happiness by doing something we enjoy. And I'm definitely going to enjoy gloating sooo,"

The blue cat did one of his favorite dance moves, the one he performs when he has either accomplished something great or found a 100 dollar bill on the ground.

Anais sighed rolling her eyes at her brother's immature behavior. She walked toward the little door under the stairs with a book about stars in her hand. "I'm going into the basement where it's more sufficient for reading." She slammed the door.

A part of Gumball felt bad for hurting her feelings and being so cocky, but another part of him felt that she was just being a baby and she was jealous because she wasn't right for once. The latter part was stronger, so he shrugged what happened off and continued to dance.

hen suddenly "Gumball?" A gentle voice said behind. The blue cat's expression turned from cocky one to a dreamy one. "Hey Penny."

"What's going on with you and your sister?" The yellow peanut being asked. Gumball looked at the basement door before passively explaining. "Oh nothing i just prove her wrong and now she's being a big baby about it."

"Gumball it isn't right for you to treat your sister like that. The fact that you would act so cocky after being wrong so many times for the past years proves the YOU are the jealous one!" Penny snapped. This scolding made that part of Gumball which had been feeling bad, grow larger, he was very prone to becoming guilty.

"You're right Penny. Anais may be boring, but she's really smart and resourceful... But most importantly, my sister... Let's go find her and-"

Suddenly the creature endangering the world's happiness barged through the door. Everyone there froze.

"No! NO! Don't stop partying! Keep dancing or you'll fall victim to-"

Gumball's warning was interrupted.

"A party? And you don't invite me? Well then, as punishment I shall bore you with facts. Did you know that termites eat wood because it has the necessary nutrients and minerals for them? Did you know that the Earth is over 4 billion years old? Did you know Hippos are more dangerous to us than lions?" He went on and on, as he did so everyone in the room began to collapse to the ground and lose their color.

...

Meanwhile in the basement Anais heard a group of people groaning. "Oh that doesn't sound like fun." She put down the book, and slammed the door open and was baffled by what was going on around her. The evil stranger saw the child and attempted to blast. Inheriting her mother's quick reflexes, she dodged, darting towards the family's eltendo twitch, quickly removing the hand held from it's dock and putting it on.

"The freedom and innovation of the legend of Zolmore: Breeze of the Outside, compels you!" She babbled, holding the gadget in front of her showing him the screen. The creature fell to the ground groaning. "Ahh no! Eltendo games! Too fun! Must... Retreat..." He then in a bizarre manner, glitched out and turned to smoke before going out the door.

Anais stood there. She looked at herself, then looked ate everything around her. Everything and Everyone was black and white except for her. Her brother, Penny, everyone, on the floor groaning as their colors faded.

"Oh no..." she mouthed


	3. Chapter 3

Anais looked around her living room. And the pale colorless bodies of her brother and his friends. She looked down at the ground feeling hopeless.

She felt like she was going insane too. She could still hear music even though the stereo wasn't on. Great now her mind was playing tricks on her too. But wait a minute... Maybe she really was hearing music! The faint sound of the music coming from... Headphones? She looked behind her and saw an absent minded Tobias dancing around with his own music.

Anais smiled brightly. "A survivor!" she shouted in her mind.

She called out to him but he didn't hear. She went up to him and forcefully took the headphones off.

Tobias was about to protest until he looked around himself and all the grey miserable people around him.

"Woah... What happened?" He asked

"It's a long story." She answered quietly.

The two took refuge in the bedroom. Planning out how they would defeat this creature.

"So you chose me to help you out because I'm so incredibly amazing, colourful and fun to be around?" Tobias asked

"Nah I only chose you because you were the only survivor I came across. There could be more but you'll have to do."

"Alright little genius what's your plan anyway?" Tobias retorted.

"Well the first plan didn't work because almost everyone in Elmore is an uncooperative idiot, so I guess I was technically right all along." She smiled a little bit .

"So I've decided to try to complete Darwin's plan, which is exposing him to the internet and new advanced technology! 93% guaranteed to work!" She beamed.

"What about the other 7%?" Tobias asked cautiously "Don't worry about it." Anais reassured.

Meanwhile the world had become colorless. In the living room everyone else in the neighborhood were gone, retreating back to their homes whilst the Wattersons were sitting in the living room watching ENN, which had been showing headlines about politics and debates all day. And of course they enjoyed it.

"Hey mom I have a book on economics, you can read it after me." Gumball insisted with a blank expression on his face.

"Oh thanks dear, that sounds quite exhilirating." Nichole replied sincerely even though she sounded sarcastic.

Anais and Tobias made their way down stairs. They looked down at the gloomy family.

"We have to work fast.. or the world may be like this forever. And as someone who enjoys economics, it's something even I wouldn't want..." Anais commented shaking her head.

Anais set down the stereo.

"Ok Tobias, I need you to wear these little wireless EarPods so that the reason you can't hear his 'boring' facts won't be apparent. Then I'm going to put on the stereo so it looks like your dancing to its own music. That will buy me enough time to put the physical part of my plan into action. Did you get all that?

The multicolored cloud boy nodded vigorously before realizing... "Wait how can your family afford these things?" He asked

"We can't... I made them out of regular earphones." She answered

Tobias marveled at the young Watterson's intelligence.

...

Meanwhile loud music roared through the neighborhood once again. And the creature whilst in his home, grew not only frustrated but outright furious.

In the home of the Wattersons Tobias continues to dance instinctively to his personal playlist. He wouldn't stop dancing till the music stopped. It was very habitual.

"YOU!" The angry cloaked wizard yelled as he raced towards Tobias. "STOP THAT RACKET RIGHT NOW, OR DO I HAVE TO STOP IT MYSELF?!"

Tobias was acting as if no one was there and kept dancing.

The creature let out a deep groan of frustration before blasting the stereo to pieces with his staff.

"Now that I've- HEY!" He was surprised to see that Tobias continued to dance. "Alright then, time for plan B... Not only are hippos more dangerous than lions but did you know their milk isn't actually pink?! Isn't that a bummer? A bOrInG bummer?"

Tobias was still dancing...

"Ok then let me try something more existential and depressing... Did you know that our stupidly bright and annoying sun is half way through it's life. And when it dies it will expand, engulfing Mercury Venus and Earth, Before it explodes losing its gravitational pull on all the other planets as they drift off into the unknown depths of space never to be seen again, meaning that our lives were meaningless this whole time?"

Still dancing.

"UUUUUUGGGGHHH! FINE! YOU SAW WHAT I DID TO YOUR STEREO! I CAN DO IT TO YOU TOO!"

He held his staff in front of Tobias getting ready to shoot before Anais popped up from the kitchen holding her phone in front of him.

"Got you now!" She declared happily.

The cloaked wizard shuddered his expression looking scared and traumatized... Before a huge grin grew on his face.

"What?" Anais asked.

"Look at the screen" he replied.

Anais looked at her phone and saw the battery symbol with a low red meter.

"Oh no, dead battery!"

"Aww poor widdle bunny wabbit." He said mockingly. "So caught up in her ingenious plan that she forgot one of the simplest parts of it : CHARGING THE PHONE!"

He held his staff up to Anais getting ready to blast.

"NO!" Tobias yelled jumping in front of the staff taking the blast...

"Tobias no you didn't need to that!" She yelled kneeling down shaking her now colorless friend. Trying to wake him up.

"You're next..." he said sinisterly.

Pointing his at her once more. The second blast landed of course but it also... Didn't... Affect her? The waves of the blast were going right around her. His expression became surprised, then hardened. He began to increase the pressure of the blast trying to take her down.

The little rabbit's was just as surprised as he was. Especially when all of a sudden the blast was reflected right back to him.

As the cloaked creature yelped as he fell to the ground, a WHITE cloaked creature descended from seemingly out of nowhere.

And just like that it began to speak to Anais.

"Now I know what you want to ask. Who am I and where did I come from?" It said.

Anais nodded.

"Well that doesn't matter, because Anais, You are the special mortal I have been searching for. Luckily my nemesis got to you first so I didn't really have to do any work."

Anais' brows furrowed in anger. "OF ALL THE LAZY–"

"Calm down child!" The white being interrupted. "We all have our methods... Now as I was saying, you are the only mortal I could find with both a pessimistic and optimistic attitude. Perfectly balanced as all things should be."

"So what do you want me to do now?" Anais asked.

"Take the staff." It simply said

She obeyed taking the staff. It formed from a gritty rough brown design to a beautiful multi colored design. Anais then instinctively stabbed it into the ground, and just like that the world's colors were restored.

"Thank you ma'am! This is excellent!" Anais said

"You know what else is excellent? Saving with optimism insurance!"

"Uh no thanks I'm too young to do that."

...


	4. Chapter 4 Epilogue

The living room was colorful once again, and just like it was at the beginning, the Wattersons were watching the Super Bowl, of course, they enjoyed it...

Suddenly Anais entered the room.

Oh hey Anais you should've seen what our team did to th- OH MY GOSH WHAT HAPPENED TO HIM?!" Darwin exclaimed.

They noticed Anais was holding Tobias in her arms, who was colorful but not conscious.

"He isn't waking up!" She informed them in a shaky voice as she lay Tobias on the couch...

The family was getting ready to cry before a haggard cough escaped from Tobias' mouth, before he got up rubbing his head typically asking,

"What happened?"

"Tobias!" The family cried, before wrapping him up in a relieved hug.

"Dude I have never been so happy to see you!" Gumball said.

"Yeah you died but you actually didn't!" Darwin added.

As confused as Anais knew Tobias was she still wanted to get everyone to calm down so she said, "Hey guys why don't we have some FUN and forget this whole thing happened. Does anyone have any ideas?"

A small grin grew across her older brother's face. "How about an episode of Daisy the donkey?"

The rest of the family and Tobias looked at Gumball dumbfounded.

"Anais saved all of Elmore , and probably, the world." Gumball explained. "The least we can do is let her have her own idea of fun whether we like it or not."

The young blue cat person looked at his sister sincerely, "I'm sorry Anais, for not understanding your view of enjoyment and happiness, because in my colorless state I read a few of your books and learned that stars actually are really cool... I just never took the the time to realize that."

Anais and the rest of the family, including Tobias, smiled brightly at Gumball's speech. The youngest member wiped a single tear of joy from her face before she sat down with the others to watch her favorite show.

And of course she enjoyed it :)


End file.
